happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Handy's Relationships
(Yeah guys now it's Handy's turn, so sigh it's a character who obviously don't in any episode gives a darn about anybody's death, except two characters, welp, anyway, Handy IS nice but he's also quite grumpy! On the bright side, Handy's nice and helpful, but yeah let's start!) Cuddles: Well, since Handy was laughing at Cuddles in "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" It's actually kind of mean by Handy, BUT, They was at least in the same roller coaster even. Tho, in "Claw" Btw, Handy WAS trying to save Cuddles, only to fail due to his nubs. So, Yeah, Handy and Cuddles ARE friends, but on neutral terms anyway, Handy doesn't care if Cuddles dies tho btw. Giggles: Handy and Giggles are JUST good friends, they shouldn't cheat on Petunia and Cuddles just like that. They are crying together when Cuddles and Petunia dies uh u know, so they're close friends as they mourns together. Sure, Giggles hugs Handy after building her house once BUT it's because she's happy that he helped her. And as her house got ruined, Handy got more people there so that they can fix it again. And when Giggles was a waitress? Well, she and Handy is just friends and idk whatelse to say besides just friends, duh! Toothy: Well, BOTH of the beavers who are the only voiced ones by Warren Graff, they haven't interacted face to face or directly! Duh, that's ironic. So, Handy must be an European beaver meanwhile Toothy is a North American beaver, so they ARE different then. Also, IF they interacted directly together, they can work together, tho, imagine Handy being jealous when Toothy talks with Petunia? Yeah both beavers likes her as she likes them then, eh? Anyway, Handy have been listening to Toothy's singing once and loves it like everybody else exactly did. Also, once, Handy accidentally drived at Toothy, and one time they was trick-or-treating together with a group of the rest of the cast, of course ALMOST all or yeah. So they SHOULD get a Starring Role together sometime imo, a Starring Role where they works together or something like that, maybe? Lumpy: Well, "Don't Yank My Chain" they're enemies, in "In a Jam" they're friends, so neutral then. Yes, and, uh, Handy (Along with Flippy and Sniffles) Didn't care about Lumpy in Part 2 of "Happy Trails" So they could throw him out of the rocket just like that. Tho yeah they also works together in "Concrete Solution" and in "The Way You Make Me Wheel" Handy was helping Lumpy with the new tire which worked. So, good or neutral most of the time, yes, i guess they're good and they as well works good with The Mole, making them the trio: "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" To be said, yup! Petunia: Well, Petunia is like one of the only two characters Handy DO cares about. And yes he is Petunia's girlfriend, do she love beavers maybe, eh? I think so. And yeah imagine that "House Warming" IS actually the first time they meet, tho, "I Nub You" IS when they fall in love, so it reveals that "My Better Half" Takes place after BOTh episodes then. Yup, they're a good couple, tho, Handy and Toothy may fight about her. Idk? *Shrugs* But it's nice to see that Handy managed to save Petunia during their first episode, tho, btw. Nutty: So, as you can see, guys. Handy and Nutty DOESN'T seem to be exactly friends, as Handy DID notice Nutty's death during "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" And just laughs that he won the game. And in "Concrete Solution" It's obviously no solution to solve, of course Nutty annoyed Handy. And in "Ipso Fatso" Yeah they "EVEN WAS" hanging out along with Russell, idk if Handy ignored Nutty tho btw, but he DID ignore the deaths of Nutty and Russell, only being happy to survive, but die afterwards, duh. So Handy DID hang out with Nutty in "Happy New Year" And smile even, so, Handy and Nutty MIGHT be neutral to each other, Handy may be annoyed by Nutty but even be his friend sometimes. They might have a "SpongeBob and Squidward" Relationship to each other, the annoying one and the grumpy one! Anybody? Sniffles: They are both smart (Uh kind off?) AND, they both ignores the deaths of everybody else sometimes. Its ironic as Sniffles TRIED to save Handy in "In a Jam" Only for Handy to die. Sniffles is angry because of Handy's death, so he actually DID care, maybe? And in "Happy Trails Part 2" They was building a rocket together and was with Flippy and Lumpy there. I am not sure tho IF they hanged out with each other or not tho during "Spare Me" BUT now when i think about it, they most likely DID as they use same bowling balls in same place, so they signed up along with The Mole, then. Yup, they're good friends, alright! Pop: In "A Hole Lotta Love" They seem to be on a neutral level, Pop asks Handy for the directions but doesn't understands Handy's "European" Accent. (Imo, Handy DID speak European!) So, Handy got frustrated that Pop couldn't understand and Handy dies as Pop left. Tho, in "A Handy Nanny" Tho, Handy DID came to help Pop to take care of Cub as Pop is bowling. Well, Pop is an idiot btw for accepting a hand-less beaver to be the babysitter, btw. Yup, just neutral as Pop is neutral with almost everybody else, Cub too is neutral with others, oh and Cub right! Cub: Yes, Cub is maybe neutral. Cub is a baby who is neutral with not so little? Even Handy yes. Poor Handy gets injured and Cub doesn't care what happens to Handy in the episodes they interacts with each other. They have interacted in "Don't Yank My Chain" AND "A Handy Nanny" And Cub is being seriously annoying in both, i know he's just a baby but still. Handy deserve to survive and Cub deserves to die in THOSE episodes only, sadly, it's not happening. Cub maybe likes Handy but Handy is neutral to Cub then, gosh! Flaky: Well, they ARE neutral to each other, they was in the same car in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" And idk if Handy is Flaky's driving teacher or not. WHAT was they doing in the car then? Also, Disco Bear was the problem, not Flaky that made her kill Handy, accidentally! But in "Happy Trails Part 2" Handy DIDN'T care about Flaky as she ruined the chance to survive the island, Handy didn't feel remorse even. Uh, neutral i guess? The Mole: Welp, JUST like Petunia, The Mole is the SECOND character that Handy actually DOES cares about alot, like, there's a list of it: In "Happy Trails Part 2" Handy mourned over The Mole's death just like everybody else who died, i guess it's so. They are working together in "Concrete Solution" and in "Home Is Where the Hurt Is" And in "Don't Yank My Chain" Both are Starring in it and Handy DOES mourn The Mole's death, as they was hanging out as well in this episode. The Game "Milk Pong" Got them in the same part, in "Milk Pong" as said. AND "Something Fishy" Where they seem to be hanging out and watching the play together. I THINK that they was hanging out with Sniffles btw in "Spare Me" As mentioned earlier, being all three in same bowling team for fun. So along with Lumpy they are the team/trio: "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" As said uh yup! Imo, Handy and The Mole ARE Best Friends as some people MAY think, so yeah it can explain why Handy cares about The Mole, yup! Disco Bear: They was ONLY seen together in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" AND as said, it was Disco Bear's fault in that episode, not Flaky so Handy is not really angry at Flaky and not that mean to her. But i bet that Disco Bear and Handy won't be good friends at all, eh? Russell: They was only together in "In a Jam" and in "Ipso Fatso" So, they ARE in the same band, until Russell died. Handy might cared or not at all, idk if Handy ever cries at somebody's loss. But they was hanging out with Nutty, i guess Russell was talking about the days he is in the pirate wars or something, Handy and Nutty listens and Russell and Handy didn't really care about their deaths. BUT, imagine them as friends, imo Russell and Handy is friends, yes! Lifty and Shifty: What to expect from them? They're so mean to Handy, and to The Mole, too. Btw, they are rivals in a race and in "Don't Yank My Chain" They disguises as Handy and The Mole, and they had to suffer and die in that episode so much. Glad Lifty and Shifty got what's came to them as well. At least i think they was hanging out in trick-or-treating. IF Trick-Or-Treating together then. But in Part 2 of "Happy Trails" Lifty and Shifty WAS finding a way to help everybody else to escape the island. Still, Handy might NOT even be neutral to them, or is he? He seems like they're still enemies even, so still enemies! Mime: Welp, only in "Home Is Where the Hurt Is" Is where they interacts. And since he and Mime was helping each other along with everybody else to build Giggles' house, they are obviously friends, that's all to say, yeah! Yup! Cro-Marmot: And another character he only interacted once, in "In a Jam" Since Handy loves Cro-Marmot's guitar skills, seems nice to each other. But is neutral anyway as they don't hang out in other episodes even, duh! Flippy/Fliqpy: Flippy SHOULD count as a friend of Handy. In "Happy Trails Part 2" They are together along with Sniffles and Lumpy to escape the island. Tho, Handy was exactly good at "test your strength" But Flippy offended him with that foam finger thing, then Handy left, causing Flippy to be confused. And due to soldier code and that Handy IS disabled tho due to his lack of hands and arms, Fliqpy DOESN'T kill Handy BUT he is yet cutting off his legs in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" So yup Fliqpy IS neutral to the characters he ISN'T allowed to kill then. But yeah Handy is neutral AND enemy to Fliqpy, and i doubt Fliqpy cutted off Handy's legs in "Class Act" Btw, it may be the disasters that did, btw. As Fliqpy only focused on a Generic Tree Friend, btw. Anyway, Flippy IS indeed Handy's friend but maybe neutral too as Handy got offended by him. And in "Remains to be Seen" It IS like the only time when Fliqpy DOES kill disabled characters too, because they are in groups MAYBE explains why, and he fail to notice they're disabled maybe. Anyway, Handy is neutral and friend/enemy to Flippy/Fliqpy as said, yup! Splendid: Handy is obviously a fan as he is seen listening to Splendid's speech in "Wrath of Con" And "Gems the Breaks" Is just an accident, Handy breaks himself, i meant Splendid breaks Handy? Ok idk what i mean. But Handy is definitely a fan of Splendid, yup! Lammy: AS she was driving over Handy only once, Handy may hate Lammy. And Mr. Pickels: Yes, he also MAYBE wanted to run over Handy or idk if he fail to see, btw, Handy SHOULD be Mr. Pickels' enemy too, i mean who is his friend besides Lammy, anyway? DUH! Bonus: Girlfriend: Petunia. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Nutty (Sometimes), Sniffles, Flaky, The Mole, Russell, Mime, Flippy, and Splendid. Enemies: Toothy (Sometimes), Nutty (Sometimes), Flaky (Once), Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: (NOT "Enemies" Including Cro-Marmot, duh!) Lumpy, Nutty, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Fliqpy. Phew! Like Handy sweats. Anyway, now ya see what i think of Handy's relationships with everybody else, even. So yeah even if Handy may be grumpy and not so caring to everybody else, he IS still handy (Like his name) and practical to his friends. He is deep down nice and he isn't evil. How is it? Feel free to comment, see ya next time when i talk about Nutty's relationships, thanks for watching/reading, bye! Category:Blog posts